Summoning of Spartans
by Killermaverick
Summary: What happens when two Halo players get summoned in their Multiplayer armor in the Naruto world? TOTAL CHAOS! re-continued! Yaaaaaay!
1. What the!

MS: Hey guys ! In this story, my friend AkioElf003 is gonna help me. He isn't part of he thinks that he will be in a few years.

AkioElf003: sup guys! i'm not really on fanfiction yet... but give me .some time, k?

MS: Well said!

AkioElf003:thanx

MS: In this story, we'll be in our multiplayer armor in the Naruto world!

Oh, and we're not stupid, so we'll be under aliases( for people who don't

know the word, it means fake identities.) Enjoy!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summoning of Spartans

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" CRAP!!!" John was banging his head against his controller as the screen

said 'game over.' Will, however, was cheering. " HA!! Bad luck much?" he asked

John. John had a vein on his head. " Rematch. Right here, right now!" he yelled

at Will. Will just shrugged. " Sure dude. But i'll only PWN you again." he said

cheerfully. John was now banging his head against the wall.

(five minutes later)

"CRAP!!!!" now will was saying it. He was just killed by a blast from a

scorpion. John only held up a V sign and said, " Now, who'd you say would

get PWND?" Will was now glaring at him. " You're evil." he said.

" And dang proud of it!!" he said. (note: credit for comeback goes to Spartan-251)

They were now playing Coagulation. As they were playing, however, a seal came

before their feet. At first, the seal was just a picture, but then, it glowed as wind

came around the two. " What's happening?!" Will asked, a bit scared. John was

just as scared. " I don't know, but I have a feeling that we're about to find out!"

Just then a white light flashed the room. " AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

they then disappeared into oblivion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Uuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggghhhhhhhhh..." Will was on the ground, waking

up from what seems like a nap. " Uh, hey, John, where are we?" Will asked. " I don't know,

but could you do me a favor?" John asked. " What?" Will asked. " Will you please GET OFF

MY FRIGGIN' ARM!!!!!" John yelled. Will then stood up, and saw John rubbing his arm.

" Uh, John? Why are you in your multiplayer armor?" Will asked. John then looked at

Will. " I would ask you the same thing." he said. Confused at this, he looked at himself.

He saw that he was in his black and salmon armor, as John was in his blue and gold armor.

" Where are we?" Will asked. " John then stood up, and looked around. He was in some

sort of forest. Also, they were in a circle that looked like the one they were in before they

disappeared. Also, there were people staring at them in wonderment. They looked like

soldiers in vests and had headbands with a picture of a leaf engraved on them.

" Uh, hi?" John asked. They then ran away, screaming," DEMONS!!!!"

" O-kay..." Will said. The two then got up. John then sighed. " Well, we better start exploring

in order to see where we landed." he said. They then started walking down the path, hoping

for the best.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Well, that's the end of chap. 1. Sorry it's short, but it's late and at my friends house,

we have a curfew.

AkioElf003: that SUCKS!!

MS: Straight!! Anyway, please R&R!! Oh, and also I don't own Naruto or Halo!!

I WISH I DID!!!! WHY DON'T I?! Maybe in the future I will.

AkioElf003:flamers will die by their own flames... bye!

MS: Okay. Bye!! And again, please R&R!!!!


	2. Stupid anbu

MS: Hey guys!! Sorry for the extremely long wait. Since I haven't seen my friend for a while, I guess i'll have to continue on with the story. Enjoy!! Also (grabs needlers.) fire!!

Jiraiya: AAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!! (tries to avoid shots.)

MS: Man!! I missed!!

Jiraiya: Phew.

MS: Dodge this!! (gets into scarab)

Jiraiya: eep.

--

John and Will were now walking through the forrest, not knowing where to go. They were just walking up the path, hoping to find, at least, 'friendly' life. " Aw, man!! When are we gonna get there?!" Will said, obviously losing his patience. John breathed a heavy sigh. " For the last time, Will, I. Don't. Know." However, John suddenly tripped and fell into the bushes. Seems like he tripped on something pretty hard. " Whoa!! John, you alright?" " Yeah, yeah, I just tripped on...a...Hey Will? Does this ring a bell?"

John held out a small device with a handle, and it would have a smooth surface if not for the pink spikes coming out of it. " Hey!! That's a needler from Halo!! But, why is it here?" Will asked curiously. John looked up in the sky. " Man, after today, nothing suprises me. There was a bright light in the Living room, we show up in our Spartan armor with people around us, the people run, yelling, 'demons!!', and now we find a needler in the ground." " Good point."

They looked at it for a second. " Sooooo, who gets i--" " MINE!!" Will put it behind his back before John could even touch it. " Okay, okay, whatever." John said. However, when he looked through a bush, he saw something else suprising. In front of him were several crates. While some crates were greenish in color, decorated in a sorta military way, while the others were purple, smooth, and looked like they were from the future. " Whooooaaaaa." The two friends say in amazement. " And you said nothing else would suprise you." Will said, smirking. " Meh, sometimes i'm wrong." John said, shrugging.

The two then went to the crates. In them were weapons, equipments, grenades, and in the larger crates, vehicles. " Man!! With this, we should survive out here with no problem!! I mean, what else do we need?" Will said. Suddenly, they heard a large growl. And the growl led to non other than John's stomach. " Food." John said. " Oooooh yeah. Heheh." John went to the crates. " But first, we should get some weapons before we go hunting."

He went over to the Marine crates. " Hm, i'll take a sniper rifle..." He got it with the clips, and went to the covenant crates and pulled out a sword. " And a laser sword." Will then went up. " Hm, I think i'll get another needler, and...oh yeah!! I'll get a laser sword too!" He got the items and got right behind John. " Alright, let's move."

(45 minutes later.)

The two had already gotten a huge catch. with them were several bags and baskets they found on the ground near a skeleton, supposedly attacked by an animal ( No dur.). In the baskets were fish, deer, bear, wolf, and tiger meat. They also got a few berries and edible plants. " Sweet!! NOW we're set up!!" Will said. As they were walking, however, three shuriken passed them, barely missing John's faces. " Hold it right there, demons." One of the people said as they walked up to them. From what 

the two spartans could see, the people wore dark clothing, had white vests, sandals, and they also had masks with a different animal for each person.

" Uh, excuse me, but we don't want to cause any trouble here." John said. The warriors chuckled." Hah!! Well too bad!! There's trouble." The one with the hawk mask said. " Listen, either stand down, or we'll have to use force." John said. " Hah!! Whatever. It doesn't seem like you're too good, and when was the last time you used chakra?" The one with the bear mask said. John looked at them quizzically for a second, then turned around to face Will. " You know what, Will?" John whispered. " What?" " This is starting to sound like that anime Naruto." Will thought for a second.

" Yeah, I guess you're right. But, what should we do?" " I dunno." " You should. You're the Naruto fanatic around here." " Shut it. Uhhh." John thought for a second. " Maybe we should play it dumb while we're here. Until we meet the hokage, that is." John said. " Hey!! What're you demons doing whispering back there?!" One of the people asked. " Stupid Anbu." John whispered with venom in his voice. He then turned around. " Listen, we're not trying to cause any trouble. We just need to talk to the hokage about something." John said.

The cat-face person scoffed. " Yeah right, demons. The only way to do that is by defeating us, and making us agree, but it seems like you can barely use chakra." Will then came up. " Okay, 1, we're not demons. And 2, what's chakra?" "..." The anbu were quiet for a second. "

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Will was geting angry while John's eyebrow twitched. " Y-you don't kno-know what (laugh) chakra is?!" The two then whispered to eachother again. " What is chakra?! What kind of question is that?!" Will got angry instantly. " Hey! You said play dumb! I was only following orders!!" " I didn't mean that dumb you idiot!!" As the two were fighting over the question, the anbu were looing in amusement at their constant fighting. However, as this continued on, it got rather boring before long. " Hey you two!! That's enough. Now, await death." the bear anbu said as he pulled out his kitana. The spartans looked at him for a second. "

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!"

It was now the spartans turn to laugh. The hawk anbu lost his patience faster. " That's it!! Die!!" He then charged towards the spartans, John first. John, however, wasn't paying attention. He was busy wondering about the secrets of life, and why anbu are so retarded, disregarding the fact that they had training. Just then, the blade came down...

(dramatic gasps)

...only the break into pieces.

The anbu were shocket to say the least. One of their precious kitana was just destroyed by the 'demons' when they didn't even do anything. " Is that it?" John asked boredly. Will was laughing like an idiot at the anbu's body expressions. It would be even funnier if they could see their face expressions. " Argh!! That's it!!" The anbu then did a series of handsigns. " _Yup, definitely Naruto._" John said. " Fire arft!! Flaming Knuckle!!" The anbu's hand then caught fire, and blazed with incredible heat. At that moment, he ran towards John. " Die, monster!!" Just then, there was a large explosion. As soon as it cleared out, all the other anbu just gaped at what they saw. The great, ' Flaming Knuckle' tecnique, was just deflected yet again by the guy's torso. Getting irritated, John then punched the guy in the gut, knee'd him in the gut, causing him to go on his knees, and then kicked him in the face with only enough force to send him into a tree, rendering him unconscious. " Now, bring us to the hokage, or i'll rip you limb from limb." John said menacingely as he cracked his 

knuckles. " P-p-please f-follow us." The female member of the group said. They then followed the route to Konoha.

--

MS: Hey guys!! Sorry for the long wait. Since I haven't been able to contact my friend for a while (and with all the bad reviews), I had to continue the story. Sorry AkioElf003. The readers were persistent.

Jiraiya: Heheheheh...(seen spying on girls)

MS: (angrilly) Jiraiya, look behind you.

Jiraiya: Huh? What do yo--" ( looks behind to see the Dorgenark from Rogue Galaxy pointing all of its weapons at him.) Eep.

MS: FIRE!!

Jiraiya: Oh, crap!!


	3. Not a good first impression

MS: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Too many stories. But, good news is, SCHOOL'S OUT!! Whoo!! But, even though I'll probably update more, don't expect too much. I have to watch over my little brother over the summer. Anyway, enjoy!! Oh, and I'm probably going to revert this story to Halo 3 later on.

Jiraiya: Augh!! (getting chased by flood.) Where did they come from?!

MS: (backing away from flood door controls.) I don't know...

Jiraiya: (hiding behind scorpion) MS does not own Naruto or Halo. Eep!! (hide back under tank)

--

The scene goes back to the two spartans and ANBU who were walking through the forest towards the village. But after an hour or so, you would expect two teens complaining along the way. " Maaaaaaaaan, I'm bored!!" And you're right. The two spartans, whom the ANBU thought were, 'eccentric' due to the way they beat up one of their own, were complaining about the trip. " Man, i'm incredibly bored." John said.

Will thought for a second, then smiled, though no one could see it. " I know!! We could sing a song along the way!!" " Sure, but nothing too goody-goody, or too dark." Alright, how about Animal i've become from Three Days Grace?" "Nah, I don't really like them. Their music's too heavy for me. How about Holiday from Green Day?" "Man, that's older than the Atari!!" The two thought for a second, then decided, both smiling. At once, the two friends said, "Don't pick it up by Offspring!!"

(Note: We can't really sing. Just pretend.)

John started out, and Will would follow.

_John: I saw a little kid as he_

_Will: walked around_

_John: He picked a candy bar up_

_Will: off the ground_

_John: He chopped about a half_

_Will: His face turned blue_

_John: Turned out the candy bar was_

_Will: Doggy do!! _

_Both:Oh-oh, don't pick it up I say Oh-oh-ohohoh!!_

_John: Unless you can throw it away_

_Will: Don't pick it up I say_

_Both: You're gonna be bummed that you went that way--_

"SHUT UP!!"

The two turned to the pissed-off ANBU "Man." John said. He thought for a second, then smiled.

He looked at his wrist controls, and smiled after a bit of searching. At the moment, he pressed a button, and went away from the group.

Man, you two are too much trou-wait, where's the other one?!" The ANBU asked frantically, looking around several sides. What he didn't realize was that there was a figure that blended in with the environment, sneaking up on them. At the moment, they still didn't notice, until...

BOO!!

The ANBU jumped, and fell back down on the ground, except for one who was unfortunate to be under a treetrunk. When the ANBU got up, they looked annoyed as they glared at the two metallic bodies rolling on the ground laughing like idiots. "Haha, man, I love active camoflauge." John said. Just then, they were both hit on the heads by two charged flaming knuckles, and held their heads in pain. Even in their armor, they could feel that!

" OW!! Man, why'd you do that?!" Will said towards the ANBU. " Uh, actually, Kuren's a woman." One of the ANBU said, which made Will freeze in place. " Uh, heheh, about tha--" He was cut off from another flaming knuckle hitting his helmet, causing him to lose consciousness.

--

"_Nobody knows the trouble i've seen"_ Will said, dizzily as John carried him on a small cart. "Smart man, smart." John said, sarcastically. Suddenly, in the clearing, was a large door, preferrably the gates to Konoha, as John remembered it. They continued to walk, for, say, about 30 minutes. Afterwards, they came onto the door. Halt!! What's your bussiness?!" A guard from the top of the gate yelled.

"It's the ANBU!! We came back from our search and found a few…..uh, soldiers?" The female said. At the moment, Will regained consciousness, and got out of the cart. "Very well!! Open the gates!!" Just then, the gates opened to reveal the large village of Konoha. The ANBU thought that the two would be amazed. But when they turned around, they saw blue and gold Spartan yawning, and the black and salmon Spartan actually sleeping standing up!!

"W-what's wrong with you two?!" The ANBU with the bear mask asked, suddenly waking up Will. "Meh, I've seen bigger." John said, referring to his childhood. " And I'm not too easily impressed." Will said cheerfully. All the ANBU were now having the 'twitchy eye' moment. "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, you are to head to the Hokage tower immediately. It's the large tower close to the canyon." The female ANBU said. "Wait, Kuren, aren't we supposed to be with them?" The guy with the sparrow mask asked. "Maro, after today, I REALLY need a break. We'll just tell the hokage that on the way delivering them that one of the ANBU fainted due to exhaustion from a sneak attack from a few missing-nin." Kuren said irritably.

Maro could only nod, due to his own exhaustion as the ANBU left to go home. "Lousy guides.." Will whispered as they walked towards the tower. Suddenly, the two looked up to see the four hokage faces. "You know, it sort of scared me when I saw this." John said. "Yeah, you think Masashi Kishimoto was visiting Mount Rushmore when he came up with Naruto?" Will asked. "Who knows?" The two then continued walking. Just then, however, they heard big-time noise, and turned to see a kid in orange clothing running from several people in a mob, and only one though came up. "_Naruto!" _The two then activated via comlink. "Do you think we should help him?" Will asked. "Of course!! Remember, that we consider Naruto a brother." John said.

"_**You**_ do." "Aw, shut it. Let's go." "Wait, what if this gets us a bad reputation?" "Oh yeah, our reputation matters more than someone in danger." "Sorry." " (sigh) Sorry man, I'm just a bit irritated. I never really liked the villagers here. But still, let's go." " Right." The two ended the comlink, and moved on.

With Naruto.

Naruto was running from the villagers as they were catching up slowly. " _Man, don't they even THINK for a second that Kyuubi and I are separate souls?!"_ Naruto thought frantically. Just then, as lady luck would have it, he tripped over a rock, and fell into the dirt. " Oh, no!!" Naruto yelled as someone was now standing over him, pitchfork in hand. "Die, monster!!" He yelled as he brought the pitchfork down.

Suddenly, however, a loud bang was heard, and the man was now sort of hanging over, holding his bleeding hand in pain. The villagers looked over to see a rather large person, covered in weird armor, putting some sort of metal piece into a large staff. Afterwards, he pointed it towards the people again. "W-what are you doing?! Helping this wretched creature?!" A villager yelled as he pointed to Naruto, who was in equal shock at what the Spartans did.

(note: I greatly dislike (I don't want to hate anyone.) the villagers, because what they are doing is really illegal child abuse, and nobody gives a (bleep)! Also, I think that NO ONE deserves that kind of torture.)

The blue Spartan looked at him, and, although he couldn't see it, the villager could see that the Spartan was giving him a pissed-off stare. "Funny really, a bunch of monsters, such as yourselves, attacking a kid, and claiming he's the monster?! HAH!! You people seem much more evil!!" One villager stepped up. "You obviously are new around here. You see, this kid is the—" "Stop right there. We know. And first, you're about to break a law that'll cost you your stupid life, and second, we happen to think it's rather noble for the kid to take on that burden!!" John yelled, shocking Naruto and the villagers.

"You're supporters of that monstrosity!! Die, fools!!" the villager yelled as the mob charged towards them. They stopped, however, as a blade appeared in front of John, and the hand wielding the blade belonged to Will, who was just as angry as John. "Hey!! Nobody touch my friend!! You want to get to the people I consider brothers, you go through me!!" He yelled as he held out his glowing blade, which made the villagers shiver in fear.

"Thanks." John whispered as he passed Will. He then pointed the gun towards the villagers. "Hey villagers!! See that guy right there with the bleeding hand?!" John yelled as they looked at the man. "Well, I can do that again, but make it so that it kills you! So back off!!" He said as he pulled the switch on his sniper rifle, and pointed it towards the townsfolk. In a panic, the townsfolk retreated towards their homes. "WE'LL GET YOU TWO METALLIC FREAKS!!" A villager screeched as he closed his door. "Whatever." Will said as he put away his sword, as with John with his rifle.

The two then began walking away. "Hey." The two turned to see Naruto. "Thanks a lot for the help back there." Naruto said. "Ah, don't worry about it, Naruto." John said. Naruto looked up, shocked. "How do you know my name?!" He asked. John cursed silently to himself, then came with an idea. "Well, with your reputation, it's pretty easy to spot your name." He said, hoping Naruto would believe them. Finally, lady luck gave in, and Naruto believed them. "I guess so." He then looked at the weapons. "About those weapons, what are they?" Naruto asked as he looked at the sniper rifle. A bit nervously, John said, "It's..a long story. ANYWAY, could you tell us how to get to the hokage tower? This village is like a maze."

Naruto gave a big grin. "Ha!! I'll do better than that!! I'll take you there!!" He said, as he walked towards the hokage monument, with the two Spartans following him out of trust. Just then, Naruto jumped up a building, and ran. "Come on guys!! This…waaaaaaay?" Naruto turned to see that the two weren't behind him, and went back abit to see them standing, John tapping his foot. "Why are you—" Realization struck. "Oh, yeah, eheheh, my bad." Naruto said.

"Just come this way, and we'll be there in no time." The trio then went off again. "Hey, by the way, who are you guys?" Naruto asked. "The name's John. That's Will." John said as he pointed his thumb towards Will. Naruto grinned a bit. "Well, then, guys, let's go!!" He said as he sped towards the tower, with the two Spartans rushing towards him. " _Did he already forget?!"_

MS: Hey guys!! Sorry for the long wait. Been busy. Anyway, I know in the future, people are gonna confuse me for a different race, so just to clear anything up, i'm a regular white american. However, I am against all kinds of racism, including black racism, asian racism, misfit racism, and so on. So, if there are any racists out there, you're not welcome in my part. Just think about your actions, and think about the feelings of all those poor people out there that you are constantly torturing. Please, they are just like you. Human beings. They are no different than you. You may think that they may be stupid or evil, but just look at yourselves, and your actions. Think about that. The Lord made it so that we would live in peace, but you just destroy his wishes with your evil actions. Also, think about this: What if you were them for atleast a day. You would feel the same ridicule as them, and see why they are so hurt by you. Please, just consider this, and, please, for the sake of those poor people, give them a chance. Amen.


	4. Holy crap

MS: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Been on vacation. But now……..I'M BACK!! (applause.)

Jiraiya: Boo!! Boo!! Hiss!! Hiss!!

MS: Boo this, buddy! (takes out trench gun) Oh, and thanks Rikku!!

Jiraiya: Eep!!

MS:……….

Jiraiya: Huh?

MS: Uh, Rikku? How does this work? I haven't seen how this gun works.

Jiriaya: Phew.

MS: Ah, well! Until I learn how it works (could you help me out Rikku?) back to the Spartan laser!! (aims Spartan laser.)

Jiraiya: Augh!!

MS: Oh, and, sadly, I don't own Halo or Naruto. Halo is property of Microsoft and Bungie, and Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto……..crap.

--

Naruto, Will, and John were now walking up the hokage tower, hoping to see if the hokage would see if he would talk with them. However, as they were walking, they were taking several glares and, sometimes, hisses from the surrounding villagers. Just as they made it to the main doors, a villager came out of the doors, only to see the two Spartans and Naruto. Smiling evilly, he passed them, and whispered, "You're in for it now." Afterwards, a woman with black hair and a pig in her arms came out, and was surprised to see the three people in front of her. "Oh, Naruto! How are you doing?" Naruto smiled a bit. "I'm fine Shizune. Y'know, eating ramen, training, the usual." The two laughed a bit. "(Ahem). Naruto, remember, we need to see the hokage. That is, unless he's busy." "Oh, don't worry, **she** isn't." The Spartans were a bit taken aback.(wait, what?) " She?!" The two quickly went to intercom.

_W: What does she mean she?! _

_J: I don't know. I guess we're past the chunin saga. Probably when Tsunade took place. _

_W: Why didn't you say so before?! _

_J: How was I supposed to know?!_

_W: You're the Naruto fanatic!_

_J: I'm mostly halo!!_

_W: Why do you like halo so much?!_

_J: Blame yourself for that! You introduced me to the series!!_

_W:……..Touch'e. _

_(It's true, my friend got me into the series.)_

They then got of comlink, and approached the doors, and opened them to see a blond woman who looked to be in her late 20's, but the two knew her real age. When she saw them, she instantly became angry, but contained it. " Well, you two must be, as the village calls it, the 'Hostile intruders?'" She presumed, seeming to hold her anger. A bit scared, the two nodded a bit. "So, tell me…." At a sudden moment, the desk she was at was crushed in two by her fist.

"WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FOR CAUSING HAVOC IN MY VILLAGE!!" She yelled. John cleared his throat. "Uh, Ms. Hokage—" "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU TWO WERE CAUSING?! THERE WERE COMPLAINTS LEADING TO SUNA!!" "Uh, Ms. Hokage—""I OUGHTA HAVE YOU TWO ARRESTED FOR TERRORISM!!" John was starting to get irritated. "Listen, if you could just—" (bang!!) What happened?! John blinked, and looked to see that an axe was hanging on the wall, barely missing Will.

"HECK, I SHOULD JUST EXCECUTE YA IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY IMMEDIATELY!!" "I'm sorry, Ms. Hokage, but if you don't stop—" "SORRY?! SORRY!! SORRY DOESN'T ALWAYS COUNT YOU KNOW!! IS ALL OF YOUR FAMILY LIKE THIS?!" She yelled. "…………" John was quiet for a few seconds, while Will, despite his helmet, looks like he just saw the end of the world.

Will's thoughts:

_Uh,oh….she didn't just say that…..PLEASE tell me she didn't just say that!!_

Tsunade noticed the silence, and looked at the two. The salmon colored Spartan seemed scared over something. Just then, however, she sensed something. Such great killer intent, it sent shivers down her spine. Slowly, she looked over to the blue Spartan, and she could practically see the killer intent pouring out of him. "Uh.." "Okay…."John said. "Let's get something straight. First off, we walk in this office, and you explode at us without knowing specifically what we did, and why we did it," "W-well, I, uh—" The hokage stammered. "Then, you don't give us a freakin' second to explain ourselves.." "Well, uh, y-you see…." " You then try to kill my friend, and suggest execution…." "J-just wait a mome—" "And, last, you insult my family? Well, listen to this…" John grabbed Tsunade by her shoulders, then raised her up in the air.

" You can insult me all you want, you can send me to prison, you can even send me to execution, but…." He pulled her closer to his helmet. "If you _ever_ insult or try to kill my family or friends again, I won't hesitate to kill you. Got it?" He said with great venom. "Y-yeah." Tsunade stammered. "Good." He then dropped her right on the floor. (don't think that's made up. I'm very protective about my family. I wouldn't kill them or anything, but, I promise you, I would do something. And it wouldn't at all be pleasant.) Tsunade, a bit shakily, got back to her desk. "Now…" John said. "About this problem." Tsunade looked intentively at John. "It couldn't be avoided. The villagers were picking on Naruto again, and we intercepted the problem." Tsunade looked a bit shocked 

for a little while. "Oh, really? Well, I'm sorry about before. Guess I should have thought about the situation a bit more." Tsunade said, laughing a bit. "Yes, you should have." Tsunade stopped, already seeing she hit a nerve. "Well, then, anything to do as an apology?" John got into a thinking pose, then walked to the corner of the room, while signaling Will over. "Okay, what should we do?" Will asked. "Well, we could be stuck here a while, and we need to figure out a way to get out of here, so I suggest we get an apartment, and a few jobs." "Yeah, but, what if something happens?" "Will….we're Spartans. We should be able to handle anything coming our way." "Uh, yeah, sure." The two then walked over to Tsunade.

"Well?" Tsunade asked. "Me and my friend have decided to request a home and jobs in order to stay for a while. We'll give you full background around our predicament later. Is that okay?" John asked. "Well, I guess. I'll set up the forms." "Thanks." John said, leaving the room. "Is your friend always like that?" Tsunade asked. Will shook his head. "Not all the time. Only when he's in a bad mood. He's actually happy-go-lucky really, but, get him mad, well, you get the idea." "Why is he like that?" Will sighed. "Where we came from, John wasn't really respected by all the kids. He would be picked on continuously, everyday. So finally, he's had enough, and stuck up for himself. He actually got them pretty hard. In fact, I remember this one time this one kid said this very insulting comment, 5 people tried to take him down, and it took another 2 to finish the job. But, as you know, this would lead to trouble. Pretty soon, he learned to hold his anger, and just ignore them. Believe me, Tsunade, he's a good guy at heart." "Is that true?" "The kids there really were stuck-up." Tsunade sighed. "_Great, a bad impression on a few new villagers._"

John and Will were now walking up the stairs to their new apartment. As the got up, they saw Naruto coming out of another one. "Oh, hey Naruto!" Will said. "Hey, Will! Hey, John!" Naruto said. John just grumbled as he walked into the apartment. "He alright?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, he's just had a rough day." Naruto grinned a bit. "So, what's going on?" Will pointed towards the apartment. "We're moving into an apartment over here." "That's cool. But a word of advice, watch out for the owner. She's a real hag!" Naruto said, chuckling. "Yeah, yeah, I'll keep that in mind. " Will said as he went into the room. The room was actually pretty good. It had two beds, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and a tv. ´"I'm going to bed.." John said as he yawned. "Yeah, me too." Will said.

(15 minutes later.)

The two were now in their beds, waiting for the new day. Will was sleeping heavily on his bed, but John was still awake. He sat up, and thought for a minute. "_Man, this is crazy. First we appeared in Naruto, we're attacked by ANBU, we get in a fight with villagers, and yelled at by the hokage._" He sighed. "_Man, are we really in the show?_" He then layed his head down to rest. About 5 seconds later, he shot up, shocked. "_Wait, if we're really in the Naruto show, and people are watching us, then…..ugh…._" John thought with disgust. He then got up, and went to a certain side of the room. "HEY YOU FANGIRLS!! I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING!! I KNOW ME AND MY FRIEND ARE IN NARUTO NOW!! YOU CAN KEEP WATCHING, AS LONG AS YOU FOLLOW ONE RULE: DON'T WRITE ANYTHING ABOUT US IN YOUR CREEPY FANFICTIONS IF IT INCLUDES YAOI!! 

GOT IT?!" John yelled as Will fell out of his bed. "_And if they can watch us anywhere….._" John thought for a second, and buried his head in the pillow with a blush. "Something wrong, dude?" Will asked. "Let's just say I won't be taking a shower too often."

(the next day.)

John and Will got up and went to the forest in order to get their weapons, and other things that they found. After a few hours, most of the stuff was packed, and ready to be taken to the village. "Well, glad's that's over, right, Will?...Will?...Will!" John shouted as he searched for his friend. He heard a strange sound, and looked in the direction of the sound, only to barely duck as a warthog flew just barely above his head. As it landed on the ground, John saw Will in the driver's seat, giving the v sign." Man, that was fun!!" John was a bit angry, but, after a few seconds, got an evil smile, and ran into the supplies, and got a ghost.

"You're gonna pay for that!!" "Bring it on!!" The two then began their own min monster truck ralley. However, they suddenly heard a voice. "Those are some pretty cool toys you have there." The two looked in the direction, and found themselves drooling. On the treelimb was a woman who had her hair tied back, a trenchcoat, a skirt, and a devious look on her face. The two then had on thought in their heads: "_I think I'm in love."_

MS: Phew!! Sorry for the long wait. Been kinda lazy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!!

Jiraiya: You're stupid.

MS: (sarcastically) Wow, that hurt.

Jiraiya: Shut up.

MS: Whatever, man.(pats Jiraiya's back.)

Jiraiya: Yeah, we- wait, what'd you just put on my back? (gets sign.) 'I'm stooped'?

(Naruto falls down laughing, while MS chuckles a bit.)

MS: Thanks for the sign, Naruto.

Naruto: Sure thing!

MS: Also……FINAL SMASH!! (smash bros. quote.) (pulls out Spartan laser, and sets at full power.) C'YA!!

Jiraiya: Meep.


	5. Weapons are fun!

MS: (cough cough.) H-hey guys, MS here.

Jiraiya: Whoah. MS, you okay, man? You seem a bit off.

MS: I have a bad sore throat. My friends think I have strepe (spelling) throat.

Jiriaya: Ouch. And we all know how much sore throats irritate you.

MS: Probably the worst thing I can think of. I also have congestion.

Jiraiya: Oucher. That's second only to sore throat.

MS: Yeah.

Jiraiya: Well, don't worry. I'm here for ya buddy!!

MS: Really?

Jiraiya: No, i'm not. (runs away.)

MS: COME BACK HE-(cough, cough.) Ugh.....meh, I'll get him later. Woah, I feel dizzy. (Plop!) (hits ground.)

Zoe: Holy crap!! MS!! Are you alright?! Speak to me man!! (slapping MS while shaking him.)

MS: Mommy, no, I don't wanna go to disney world. Malificient's there.....(sleeping.)

Zoe: (sigh.) (picks up MS with his arm slinged over her shoulder.) MS does not own Halo or Naruto. (takes MS to his house.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both John and Will were standing there, looking at Anko with red faces, even though their helmets blocked that vision. "Well, what'r you waiting for?! Let's go!!" Anko yelled as she dropped down. The two froze for a second, before saluting, yelling, "Yes, ma'am!!" They soon were looking around, picking up weapons, and putting them in crates. Anko soon picked up a magnum, and examined it. Huh. How can something this smal and blunt be so harmfull?" She asked. You wanna see? Here." Will took the gun, aimed it up high, then pulled the trigger, forcing Anko to block her ears from the loud sound. After a few seconds, a bird fell to the ground, obviously dead."Well, atleast we have dinner tonight, huh?" Will said as John sweatdropped. "Uh, yeah." Anko looked amazed at the weapon. "Hey, mind if I try it out?" She asked, reaching for the weapon.

However, before she could grab it, Will jerked away. "Sorry, these weapons are property of the UNSC." He said. Anko growled a bit, but decided that in order to get it, she would have to use _that_ way. She strutted to Will, which made him nervous, as she made him sit on a bench, sit on his lap, and say, "Oh, please? Wouldn't a big, strong sweetie like you just let me try it out for a little bit?" She said seductively. "Uh...I...uh...." Will said as his hand went numb, which let Anko quickly grab it. "Real smooth, man." Jon said as he patted his friend's shoulder. Anko looked at the weapon before pointing the barrel to her own head. The two quickly jumped on her and took the weapon. "What the..?! What was that for?!" Anko yelled loudly. "Trust me, Anko, don't point the barrel at yourself unless you have a death wish." John said as he pointed at the barrel of the gun.

Anko was a bit confused, but shrugged it off. "Ah, well, enough fighting. Let's just get these supplies and head back." "Yes, ma'am!!" Anko looked at them. "Why do you always go like that?" Will walked up. "It's usually used for those of authority. Sort of like respect." Anko smiled mischieviously. "Oh? So that means I can do _anything_ with you guys?" Both John and Will facefaulted with blushes. John got up to yell no, but his eyes got sight of something. He quickly walked over to it, and saw that it was some sort of weird laser. It was huge, green, and whatever. He picked it up, and headed back to the two. "Hey, Will, look at this." John said as he held out the laser. Will looked at it for a bit before looking at Will. "Hey, wasn't something like this shown on Halo 3 beta?" "Yeah, I think it was called, uh, oh yeah, a Spartan Lasor."

Will looked at it. "Weird, wonder why i-" He stopped in mid sentence before panicking. "Hey, dude, what's wrong?" John asked. "Dude!! Don't you know?! Halo 3's out!!" Will said. At this,John also started to panic. The two were panicking for a while before Anko made them hit eachother with their heads, giving them a headache. "Thanks, we needed that." John said. John just got the lasor, got up on a high cliff, and aimed high. "Hey, Will, check this out!! I'MA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR!!!" John yelled as Will laughed hystarically. "SHOOP DAH HOOP!!!" John yelled as the laser fired in the air. In a few moments, a bird fell to the ground, and was roasted. "Meh, would have settled for fried chicken, but, oh well." Anko looked at the weapon in shock. "CAN i SEE THAT?!" Anko yelled as she jumped for the weapon. But John was quick, and went past Anko. "Sorry, but you know why." Anko growled again, and was about to do the same trick, but John had the laser aimed at her, and she knew that that thing could be the end of her, so she left them alone. "Were you really gonna shoot her?" Will asked. "Nah, that would make problems, and I don't want to kill someone. Besides, this thing only has 4 shots left." He said as he slung the weapon over his shoulder.

(2 hours later.)

The three had everything packed up, and now they had to take them back on the vehicles. Anko looked at the warthog for a moment. "How is this big thing gonna take us back to the village?" Will walked up. "It's easy. Jump in and I'll--" "Hold on a minute!!" John yelled. "There are still some more vehicles back here, so one of us is gonna have to stay behind to get one of them to speed up the process." John said. "Oh, yeah." "So I suggest that we play ro--" John didn't get to finish as Will jumped in with Anko and drive off, leaving John to yell out words that don't need to be repeated. Defeated, he walked up to a ghost, got in, and drove off after them.

(1 hour later.)

The two spartans were now in Tsunade's office. John was gonna kill Will later for leaving him behind like that, but now, they were busy. They put the weapons and vehicles in the storage room behind the Hokage tower."So, I trust everything went alright?" Tsunade asked. "Yes, ma'am, everything we---huh?" John said surprised. Tsunade wanted to know what was up, but Will couldn't answer either, as he was in the same state. "According to this, there's been an update to xbox." John said. "It says if we want to update it, and, if we don't, we'll be, 'signed off.'" Not wanting to see what signed off was, they pushed 'yes', and suddenly, everything looked white.

In a moment, they were in a big blue void, with weird choruses going around. "What the?! What happened?! Will asked frantically. "I don't know, but Will? Doesn't this seem......familiar?" John asked his friend. Will looked at it for a moment, before saying. "Yeah, it does." After a moment of realization, both jumped, yelling, "Yeah, this must be Halo 3!!!" Suddenly, big blue screens popped up in front of them, asking if they wanted to update their armor. The two looked at eachother, shrugged, and pressed yes. In a moment, they were surrounded by several different combinations for their armor. In a moment, they chose out everything, when suddenly, there was a big flashed. As soon as it died down, it showed the two spartans, back in the Hokage office. But, for some reason, Tsunade looked shocked. Curious, they looked at eachother, and were shocked themselves. They both had different armor.

John's armor was now, instead of his old colors, now completely steel-colored. helmet was somewhat similiar to his hold one, but had a different-shaped visor, and looked somewhat of a different rank. He also had heavy shoulder attachments, and a pack with a combat knife on his chest. Will's armor was also different. Instead of being his old colors, he was now completely normal blue. He had samurai pads on his shoulders, a sort of neck brace around his neck that reached his chest, and his head was styled after some sort of old Japanese statue. "Duuuuuuuude...."The two whispered. "W-what happened to you two?! You say there's an update, you disappear, then reappear looking different!!" Tsunade yelled. John looked at her. "Inside voices please.(yeah, that's how I am in real life too. So polite, it's annoying. I try to stop, but, it's permanent. Crap.) About this, well, we pressed 'yes', and suddenly, we were taken to some sort of void, and, in there, we found different armor styles. We chose them out, then, poof, we're here!"

John looked at Will."Hayabusa armor?" John asked as Will nodded. "You know how I am of Japanese culture!!" Will looked at him. "ODST helmet with EVA shoulders and CQB chest? That sounds a bit like an ODST if I were mistaken." He said as John shrugged. "You know how I feel about them. You know our motto, _Feat first into hell._ He said. "What does that mean?" Tsunade asked. "Well, ODST's are specially trained soldiers who go into battle after falling at high altitudes, and the word, hell (dear Lord, I despise that word.), refers to war." John said. Tsunade nodded a bit before leaning back. "Lady Hokage!! Lady Hokage!!" A chunin yelled as he barged in. "Lady Hokage!! Just now, with the weapons, there appeared even more items!" The Chunin looked at them. "Did you guys change?" "Oh, yeah, we--" Tsunade hit them both over the head. "No time for that!! Let's head down there!!" Everyone complied as they headed for the storage building."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: (cough, cough.) Ugh, hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get the next one up soon.

Jiraiya: Yeah, right.

MS: (presses button.)

(suddenly, a hunter comes up and stands above JIraiya.)

Hunter: Grrrrrrrrr...

Jiraiya: Meep.


	6. Either many boos or cheers final note

MS: Hey people, MS here! Hey listen, what i'm about to say will either get alot of boos or cheers. I don't know, but I mostly point towards the cheers. You see, ever since I started this story, i've got a large amount of negative reviews for it. I wasn't too happy with them either. It wasn't until a little later on that I looked at the story that I thought something. When people said that my story sucked, well...

...I can't agree more.

I mean really, this story SUCKS. S-U-C-K-S, SUCKS. Of course, this was one of my earlier stories, so it's no wonder that it's so bad. So, probably to the relief of many Halo and Naruto fans, i'm going to discontinue this disgrace of a story.

Really, I have nothing else to say. With an unoriginal story, horrible dialogue, and incoherent explanation, I feel terrible for torturing the public with it. Besides, my friend gave up on the story a long time ago. I doubt he even remembers it. So...that's it. You can all say goodbye to this story. Goodbye, and good riddance.


	7. Surprise!

MS: (sitting around, looking tense) -_-;...........(starts tapping his foot)...........(gnawing teeth).......grrrrrrrr.......ALRIGHT, SCREW IT!!!!! (takes the 'discontinued sign and throws it away) I don't care what anyone else says, i'm re-continuing this story!! So to all of the haters of this story, screw you, you don't have to read this. Don't like, don't read. And to the people who actually liked this story, thank you and i'm sorry. Don't worry though, I will be continuing this story. BUT! There are a few conditions. The first is that I'll redu chapter 1. I can see how several people hated that chapter. Second is that I have a lot of other business going on, so I might not continue it immediately, but I will, I promise! Well, c'ya, and it's good to have this story back!


	8. Code cracking sort of

MS: Hey guys, MS here! Hey, sorry for the long wait since I posted I was recontinuing this story, but the problem is that I chose a reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaly bad time to recontinue it. But now, I'm good to go, so get ready! Also, I've gotta say, ever since I recontinued this story, I've received a lot more reviews, favorite story mail, favorite author mail, etc. It seems that old 'hold on until later' tactic worked here! Don't worry, though. I'm not doing it again. Well, here's the next chapter!

(sorry, no witty dialogue in the beginning credits this time)

* * *

"So how much closer?"

"Shut up! It's just a bit farther"

Sighing, John continued to follow the ANBU team along with his friend Will. They had only gotten the message of the equipment appearing a few hours beforehand, and before they knew it, they were being forced to walk along a trail behind ANBU towards the spot. ANBU that, might I add, were having their tails handed to them from their first encounter. John just looked around, and then added a sort of rhythm to his steps, something typical for when he's bored. "Hooooooome, home on the ra-"

"NO! NO MORE DAMN SINGING!!"

The ANBU were also notably more grumpy since their last encounter. This was no problem for John since he was an expert and daydreaming and staying on the task at hand.

'_Thank you, boring classes'_

He imagined the usual thing: Spartans in Naruto. Yeah, he already thought of this before. His classes were THAT boring.

'_Gee, and you'd think English would be more lively with all of the stories.'_

As he thought he looked towards the sky, yet another trait he has adopted from his time in highschool. This is a pretty decent trait considering it kills time and allows you to be in your own world. However, there are a few problems. One is that you can't hear a thing-

"Hey bucket head, stop. Hey, I said stop. Dude, you're a bit too close for comfort-I SAID STOP!!!"

(CRASH)

-And you don't see where you're going.

Right now, he was laying on his back after falling down a small hill he should have been paying attention to. Pretty soon, he realized that there was something missing. Some key aspect that he needed to remember for the sake of the mission. Yet he couldn't figure it ou-

"!!!!!!"

Oh. Right.

Grunting, John got up and looked down at the ANBU he flattened. The ANBU was lucky that the soil underneath him was soft enough, otherwise he would have to have been treated. John looked up towards the top of the hill.

"HEY GUYS!! YOU'RE GOOD TO GO!!

"No wait, I-"

(BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!) (BAM!)

Too late. Pretty soon, not only was there another Spartan on top of the ANBU, but also his entire squad. Everyone looked around a bit, wondering where the sound came from, before setting their sights below them. Will lazily got up as the ANBU immediately jumped up with embarrassment at what just occurred. The ANBU then jumped up, covered in dirt, twigs, etc. He seemed indifferent, but you could practically sense the bloodlust from the guy. He then marched up towards John and pointed a finger at him.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. WAS. THAT."

"Heheh, sorry about that. I actually expected you to have gotten up before they came down."

The ANBU was twitching several times, gripping and releasing the handle of his blade continuously.

"Don't do that again. Hear me?!"

"Then don't fall under me again."

For several minutes, all everyone could hear were words that any kid would be beaten for if his mother heard him. He then marched towards the underbrush with his team following him post-haste, leaving John and Will.

"…..Dude seems angry."

" REALLY? How could you tell? I mean, apart from the aura, the constant profanity, and the angry stomping? Very observant."

"Shut it. Anyway, do you think it's safe to follow them?"

"I don't kno-"

"YOU EITHER FOLLOW ME RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SHOVE THIS SWORD UP EACH OF YOUR SHINY METAL ASSES!!"

The two didn't need to hear it a second time. From there on, the trek was quiet. Very soon, however, they came across what looked like two ships: One dark green and blocky in design, and the other purple and smooth with a lot of debris from what looked like a crash littered on the ground. Cautiously, they went to the door to the green ship. Needless to say, the door was huge. Both John and Will grabbed a part of the door and began pulling.

* * *

* * *

(CLANG!)

(THUD!)

Despite the best efforts of the two, it seems the door didn't open. Clearly proven when the two fell backwards onto the soil. Getting up, they looked at the door more closely, and looking to the right, they found a keypad.

"………………why didn't we notice that before?"

Will shrugged as they looked at the keypad. It seemed to take any code from any number of letters to a maximum of 30, which would make this difficult. All that was under it was the phrase:

_No matter how far into the war one goes, the first loss in a war is one of the worsts._

Rubbing the back of his helmet, Will turned to John. "Any ideas, dude?" he asked?

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." He paused for a moment. "Well, this has to do with Halo, so I think we have to put something in relating to it."

"Right! Well, it said first loss, and the first thing they lost was the Pillar of Autumn, right?"

John shrugged. "Go for it."

Turning to the keypad, Will put in the following numbers:

74552763288855

He then pressed enter, and the device went silent. Suddenly, the device flashed two glowing red letters:

ACCESS DENIED

"What?! Hold on, hold on. Uh, maybe they mean the Spartans, like they said?!"

Will then put in a different code.

7727826

ACCESS DENIED

"This is bull!! What else is there?!"

While Will was ranting, John moved up a bit. "Maybe….."

Will turned to his friend.

John thought for a moment and then turned to Will. "……maybe it's not just the games."

John then went up to the machine and thought for a moment. That's when it clicked in his mind: The first contact. He then finally knew the correct phrase.

Slowly, he put in the numbers.

4 H

2 A

7 R

8 V

3 E

7 S

7 T

(click!)

The machine was silent for a moment. Finally, they heard a final click as a lot of movement was heard behind the door. After what seemed like forever, they saw the door, slowly but surely, open wider and wider. Very soon, the door was wide open, and the Spartans were the first to see what was inside. Needless to say, what was inside made both of their jaws drop.

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I think our stay here just got a little more entertaining."

MS: Phew! Finally finished. Yeah, sorry for ending right here, but I've got some schoolstuff to concentrate on at the moment, but don't worry! I'll get back on this. Later!


	9. Three times the trouble

MS: Hey guys, MS here! Hey, sorry for the delay, went through a few things, but now I'm back! Well, time to get started with this new chapter!

(note: a few people have been asking me about whether or not Master chief would be in this. I thought it over and decided against it. Don't get me wrong, it's a pretty good idea, it's just that I don't know how to write that down)

Will and John were now walking into the large container. Needless to say, the place seemed bigger on the inside than on the outside. The place wasn't big, IT WAS FREAKIN' HUGE!! It was loaded as well. From what they could see, there were rows and rows of UNSC vehicles, weapons, equipments, computers, and everything that would make someone with a devious mind practically implode. John started walking along, looking at the vehicles. "Well, this is interesting." He said. "Wouldn't you think so, Will?"

No answer.

"Will?"

No answer.

From lacking an answer, John turned to see Will practically drooling at what he was looking at, despite the helmet being in the way. He walked up to his friend and started waving his hand in front of his face. "Hey dude, you there?" He started snapping his fingers. "Helloooooo." He even tried slapping the back of his head, and still no response. "Damn, the lights are on, but nobody's home." Suddenly, however, he started to hear a faint whisper. "S….sa-scara-sa…..sasasasca……" was all that he heard.

John was getting annoyed at his friend's incoherent babbling, so he turned his head, and saw just why his friend was like that. What he saw infront of him was a hologram, showing a large, four-legged structure, bearing the Covenant insignia. Below the hologram was a computer scrolling through information. John went up to the computer, and realized that the information was on how to build a scarab.

"Pretty cool."

"Cool!! This isn't cool! IT'S FREAKIN' AWESOME!!!!!"

"Ok, ok, calm down. Well still, I think you're overreacting."

Will gave him a questionable look. "Why do you think that?" John stood a while, trying to hold the urge to punch his friend for his stupidity. "Dude, we're in the manga Naruto. The manga is about magical ninjas, somewhat-medieval era setting, and legendary demons. Not really the setting for advanced technology."

"But-"

"Not to mention, they don't even know about firearms, even ancient ones such as the blunderbuss. How do you think they're going to do this?"

Will stood there, trying to find an answer. "Well," He began. "They have tv's, vending machines, surveillance cameras, and a lot of other things, so I'd imagine they would have the technology for this."

"Will, really. These things can't even measure up to WWII warfare. I'm sorry, but it's just not enough."

Will just stood there, looking at the ground. John gave a heavy sigh, thinking about how much of an asshole he just acted like. "But….suppose that we could make it from the materials in this room. Sure, it wouldn't be that advanced at from Covenant technology, and hell, I'm no mechanic aside from working cars, but maybe after a bit of trial and error, plus a bit of help from the village, we COULD succeed in making something." Will smiled at the thought. Ever since he saw the Scarab from the second game, he would go on about how sweet it is, and how it should have been a playable vehicle. A thought suddenly clicked in Will's head. "Wait, there was a purple container beside this one, right? Well, it's more than likely Covenant stuff, so why not use that?"

"………………………"

John then proceeded to hit himself in the face against the wall for his own stupidity. "Well, I guess that can work." He said, showing a slight dent in his helmet. "Err….right." John started walking out, until something caught his eye. From what he could see, there was something else in the large container: a large tube, and it looked VERY familiar. He then started walking towards the tube, and put his hand on it.

"_Cold to the touch."_

He looked to the side, and saw a small panel. He took it off of the wall and looked at it.

_Cryotube no. 2623-13B_

_Subject: Spartan-1337_

_Status: Contained_

_Destination: Harvest for reconnaissance mission_

"_I don't believe this."_ John thought.

"Hey Will, come over here!!"

Will sprinted towards his friend.

"What?! What is it?!

He only saw John smirk.

"Looks like we got some backup with us."

MS: Look, I'm really sorry this chapter is short, but it's pretty late right now, and I want to sleep. I just REALLY wanted to post this. Well, I'll get back to work on this in a little bit. Hopefully, nothing else will put me into the position of labeling this as 'discontinued'. -_-; Damn flamers. I know it's customary for someone to say their ideas, but REALLY! Also, I'm happy, because Halo Reach beta is supposed to come out. Whoohoo!!! Also, I'm thinking about doing a chapter making the setting towards Reach, like I made it from Halo 2 to 3. If you guys think I should do this, let me know. Well, c'ya!


End file.
